universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
JonTron
Entrance Intro Walk Walks in from the side as a silhouette, with pictures of various games filling him in as the last few measures of his theme song plays. Then the audible gleam at the end of his intro sounds as Jon turns into his normal self, primed and ready to fight. Special Attacks Super Smash Bros. L-NEO (Pre-Reboot) Neutral B - Rockington Jon will spawn in his faithful pet rock, Rockington. This acts as a normal item, with Jon being able to throw it to damage opponents, catch it again, the usual things. However, if Jon accidentally throws Rockington out of bounds, or if it's left untouched for too long, Jon will proclaim with great sorrow, "I lost a rock!" Don't worry, you can just spawn one back in. Side B - Going in Hard Jon will yell "Strap in!" as he frantically puts on a helmet of Guy-Manual from Daft Punk (Complete with squeaking sound when he does put it on). He'll bring out a blaster and then hurriedly shoot his gun. However, this move can be charged overtime if not being used. At it's max charge, it'll fire 8 continuous streams of lasers that'll make the opponent flinch and rack up some good damge. But if it's been freshly used, Jon will just shoot 3 lasers, with a noticeable wait between shots. It takes about half a minute to reach its full charge once used at its max. Up B - Jacques's Flight Jon will call in his robot bird, Jacques, with a "OWOWOWOWOW!" This actually does stun damage to anyone in his immediate vicinity, by the way. Once called, Jacques will immediately carry Jon by the back of his shirt and flap up into the air, as well as veering off left and right mid-flight. Spamming B during this will have Jacques shoot lasers out of his eyes, acting as a basic projectile. After a certain distance, Jacques will let go of Jon and fly offstage, leaving Jon in a helpless state. Down B - Getting Upset Jon will shout "Jon's getting upset!," among several other short lines, primarily representing anger. If he gets hit during this, Jon will negate half the damage, and any flinching/knockback the move would normally deal. He still is not safe from grabs, however. If he gets hit in this sate 5 times (You'll know because he's flashing red), Jon will unleash an explosion, which doesn't cover a whole lot of area around him, but does amazing damage and knockback when it connects. Afterwards, several fireworks will burst around Jon, covering more area, as a slurred "What the fuck...?" gets voiced over in the background. Final Smash - Sick of Your Shit Jon will grab the opponent. If he succeeds, it'll go into a surreal cutscene of Jon throwing the opponent across the room, beating them with a plastic hammer, and singing. After a hard beatdown, Jon will strap them to a rocket and have them fly up, up, and just before the blastline, it will explode, undoubtly killing the opponent. Lawl What If?... Neutral B - Side B - Up B - Down B - Final Smash - KOSFX KOSFX1: WHAT? KOSFX2: STOP IT! Star KOSFX: OOOOOOH NOOOOOOOO! Screen KOSFX: Ech! Taunts Up: Aww...Gromit. I used to say it all the time back in Callie... Sd: I don't like where this is going... Dn: (Chuckles) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Pumps his fist as "You're the Best" is heard) Victory 2: Oh Wow! You didn't stand a chance! Victory 3: Oh My Gooooooooood! Lose/Clap: Ugh! My Stomach! Lose/Clap 2: There's a lot to see in this life. I'm not wasting it here! Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Jonathan "JonTron" Jafari (born 24 March 1990), more commonly known on the internet as JonTron, is an entertainer and the co-founder of the show Game Grumps, alongside his friend Arin Hanson. Besides Game Grumps, he is known mostly for his game reviews and being part of the community known as NormalBoots. Jon's tenure on Game Grumps lasted for 619 episodes (18 July 2012 - 24 June 2013) before the announcement of his departure on 25 June 2013. Jon started his show in 2010 with a standard review of the video game Daikatana, but he didn't gain internet popularity until he retooled the series with a more original style. After a fan posted Jon's "DinoCity BRO!!!" video on Reddit with the description "After watching this, video game reviews really aren't the same anymore," Jon's popularity boomed. This is also when Jon's videos were first brought to Arin Hanson's attention. He was a grump, ironically, since he played the role as "Not-so-Grump". Jon is the co-creator of the NormalBoots website, alongside PeanutButterGamer. NormalBoots was shut down as YouTube's partner program became a much better way to earn money than ad revenue on NormalBoots. However, it has recently been resurrected due to uncertainties surrounding the long-term viability of being dependent on ad-revenue from a site that is becoming increasingly mired in copyright controversies that could potentially end up shutting down channels such as Jon's. Jon has appeared in videos of "a fellow NormalBoots member Continue?", and he has also done many voiceovers for episodes of "Did You Know Gaming?". Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Finger Poke *Dash Attack- I'M SUPERMAN! Tilt Attacks *Side- Thor Hammer *Up- Rainbow in a bottle *Down- Game on a casette tape Smashes *Side- Loud STOP! *Up- Pan Explosion *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- Jacques grabs the opponent *Pummel- Jacques shhots a laser *Forward- I'm sick of your shit! *Back- Same as forward *Up- Jacques flies up and explodes *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Normal Boots logo Victory Music Jontron Intro Theme Kirby Hat Jon's hat with Jacques sitting on top Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec -=Incoming Call=- Otacon: Hey Snake, There's another one of those Youtubers again, Looks like you got another easy fight on you. Snake; Hey, That's Jontron, Show some respect! Otacon: You know this guy? Snake: Who Doesn't know who jontron is, he is one of the few youtubers are aren't terrible. All i know is that he has a high budget and he has a strong funny bone. Otacon: You're right snake, Jontron has a lot of tricks up his sleeves for creating content for all these years, so you better watch out! Snake: Almost 10 years and he's Still got it... -=Call Ends=- Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance Pit: WOAH! IT'S JONTRON! Palutena: (Giggles) You seem happy to see him, Pit: Why Wouldn't I be? This Guy is Awesome! I've Been Watching him from the start and when he was on game Grumps. Palutena: I see i don't need to tell you much about him. Jontron really is Viridi: He's a little Overrated if you ask me. Pit: NO. ONE. DID. Palutena: Focus Pit, Jontron has been putting his comedic ability to good use on the battle fleid, he's a bit of a jack of all trades. So you better stay on your toes when fighting against him. Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Default *Brown Shirt, Cross Necklace and Yellow Shorts (Reference to Jontron's Old Avatar) *T-Shirt that says "I'm Not So Grump!" *White Undershirt, Apron and Brown Vest ( Reference to Turducken Chef) *wrapped in Flex Tape (Reference to Water Proofing my life with FLEX TAPE) *Orange Jacket and Sunglasses (Reference to Vanilla Ice) *Elsa Dress (Reference to Disney Bootleg Games) *Chicken Suit (Reference to The Skateboard Kid) Trivia *Insert One Category:Video Game Reviewers Category:Playable Characters Category:Heros Category:Human Category:NormalBoots Category:Stoy Tory Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Male Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Wikia Contributor Favorite Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Playstation Lawl Stars Category:Characters with more than 1 Lawl team Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Funny Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Announcers (Brother Location) Category:A Hat in Time Category:Smash Bros Lawl What If... Category:Oneyplays Category:Married Category:People who saved the world